Severus Snape and His MisAdventures
by Ninth Doctor Fan
Summary: A series of one shots that I have written that feature our favorite Potions Master as he goes through the Books
1. The Ancient Families of Slytherin

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used herein. They are the property of JK Rowling and her publishers. I am not making any money from this. Have a nice day.

The Ancient Families of Slytherin

Draco Malfoy sat in his room staring out of the window. His room, at the rear of the Manor commanded an excellent view of the grounds. Draco could see all of the servents and house elves working on setting up for tonight.

Today was Draco Malfoy's eleventh birthday, and he wanted it to be the biggest eleventh birthday party he attended. Even bigger than Pansy's.

Pansy Parkinson's birthday occurred a week before Draco's, and Draco had attended his friend's party. She had shown off her Hogwart's letter to him, and proudly announced that the Head of Slytherin House had delivered it personally.

Draco had wondered why. He asked his father.

"Draco," his father explained, "when Hogwarts was founded, Salazar Slytherin chose only four students for his House. They were Arcturus Black, Cedrik Parkinson, Constantine Prince, and Deacon Malfoy. The progeny of these first four students are known as the Ancient Families of Slytherin. Through the years, and with few exceptions, all of the members of these four families have been sorted into Slytherin. As a special service for members of these families, the Head of Slytherin House personally delivers the first-year Hogwarts letter."

Hearing this, Draco had grown excited. He would be visited by the Head of Slytherin House, and his letter would be hand-delivered.

A knock on his door pulled Draco from his reverie. "What is it?" he called.

A small voice came back, a house elf, "Master Draco, Master wishes you to join him in the hall. There is a visitor."

Draco rushed to the door, and knocked the house elf out of the way to meet his parents.

From the top of the stairs, Draco examined the man standing in the foyer.

He was a tall man, covered from head to toe in black. Draco's father always wore black, but this man seemed to own the color. His robes were the darkest Draco had ever seen. He wore a long cloak that draped to the floor. His hair was a matted curtain of black that framed a long, pale face, with a hooked nose and piercing eyes.

Draco met a vampire once. The vampire seemed more cheerful than this man.

His parents started down the stairs, and Draco followed closely, unsure what to think of this stranger.

When they reached the bottom, one of the house elves (Draco did not care which, but it wore one of his old pillowcases) said, "Master, this is Professor Snape from Hogwarts."

Draco smirked when his father kicked the elf away.

Then his father turned to the visitor, who had not moved at all.

"Severus, a pleasure to see you," He offered his hand, and Professor Severus Snape shook it once then pulled his hand back.

His father continued, "Severus, you remember my wife, Narcissa."

She stepped forward and offered her hand as well. Snape shook it. Draco was surprised, most men kissed his mother's hand when confronted with her beauty.

"And this is Draco." He came forward when he heard his name.

"Delighted to meet you," Snape said in dry clipped voice. A hand appeared from beneath his cloak. He held out an envelope. "Do you understand what this is, Draco?"

Draco could barely contain his excitement as he reached for it, "My letter to Hogwarts."

Instantly, Snape pulled it back, holding it with two finger next to his face. "It is not simply a letter, young man. It is an invitation to power and excellence. Perhaps even glory itself."

His father stepped forward, "Spare us the theatrics, Severus."

Snape turned to his father, "Theatrics, Lucius. Hardly. I want Draco to understand the true power he is about to be privy to. Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, and we are bred for power and glory. I want the boy to understand that this is the first step on that road."

Snape lowered his hand with the letter. Draco took it.

"I expect great things from one of your pedigree." Snape said. He turned, his cloak flaring out around him. He walked for the door.

"Professor," Draco said, "I want to ask you a question."

Snape stopped, and turned on the spot, not wasting any energy or stride. "What do you want to know?"

"What class will I have you for?"

"I will instruct you in the difficult art of Potions-making." Snape turned again, and without another word, he swept out of Malfoy Manor.


	2. The Cheeky Quidditch Team

AN: Hey, you already know that I don't own any of this. Enjoy this story set in Chamber of Secrets.

THE CHEEKY QUIDDITCH TEAM

"SNAPE!" the voice coincided with the slam of the Staff Room door.

Snape put down his tea and turned to the voice, "Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"How dare you?'

"How dare I what?"

Before McGonagall could answer, a voice interrupted, one that annoyed both of them, "Is there a problem, Professors?"

Gilderoy Lockhart walked into the room wearing mauve robes. MAUVE!

"Are we sure he's not gay?" Snape whispered so only McGonagall could hear.

She chuckled, then spoke to Lockhart, "Nothing that concerns you, Gilderoy."

"Are you sure, Minerva?" Lockhart smiled that insufferable smile. Snape wished he could jinx him.

"Quite." McGonagall answered then turned back to Snape. She pulled a piece of parchment out of her tartan robes. "Explain this, Severus. Marcus Flint gave it to Oliver Wood this afternoon."

Snape took it. It was a letter granting Slytherin's Quidditch team permission to use the field to train a new seeker.

"A new seeker?" Snape looked at McGonagall. "We have a seeker, Terrence Higgs."

"So you didn't write this."

Confused, Snape finally noticed his name at the bottom, "What?"

"A forgery, then." McGonagall said.

Snape was speechless.

Lockhart snatched the letter, "Let me see, I have experience in these matters."

'Experience,' Snape thought, 'bollocks.'

Lockhart started waving his wand at the parchment and babbling nonsense.

It took several minutes to extricate himself out of the room and do so with the letter. As soon as he did, he made a beeline for the Slytherin Common Room. He stormed into the room.

"FLINT!" He shouted.

The Captain of the Quidditch team, Marcus Flint was not the brightest student ever. In fact, he was quite stupid. Even Snape's lenient attitude toward Slytherin students could not save his grades. He came to Snape.

"Yes, professor."

"When were you going to tell me we have a new seeker?"

The blank look on Flint's face told all.

Snape smacked him.

Flint fell. Another player, Montague, rushed over.

"Please, Professor, weren't his fault. It was Malfoy's idea."

Draco Malfoy sat in the corner with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

Snape walked over to them. He was dragging Flint.

"Draco, a word."

"Yes, Professor?"

"I have just been informed that you are the new seeker."

Draco beamed, "Yeah. Wonderful, isn't it? My father even gave the team new broomsticks to congratulate me."

Snape knew he meant that Lucius Malfoy had bribed the team to accept Draco. A brilliant Slytherin move.

"Twenty points for you, Draco." Snape said, "I will award more every time you catch the Snitch."

Draco turned to Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson to get their applause.

Snape grabbed him and turned him around. The applause ended.

"But first," he snapped, "a lesson."

He pulled out the letter. Malfoy turned even paler. "Did you and Flint forge this?"

The whole common room was watching now.

It was a long time before Malfoy spoke. "Yes. We wanted to steal practice time from Gryffindor."

"Five points from Slytherin."

The uproar this caused almost surprised Snape. He had never taken points from his own house.

"What?" Draco shouted, "WHY?"

"Because, Draco, I will not tolerate cheek."

He turned so everyone could hear him. "If I find out that anyone of you have forged my signature for any reason, I will give you detention and suggest expulsion."

Confident he had put them in proper fear of his anger, he turned back to Malfoy. He gave the boy the parchment. "By the way, excellent job, I happen to know that my signature is exceptionally difficult to forge. Another ten points to you for your cunning and sheer audacity."

Snape swept out of the Slytherin common room.


End file.
